


Bouquet of Bullets - Aftermath

by Bipolar_Armitage_Hux



Series: Bastards and Broken Things [17]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Agender Hux, Arson, Autistic Hux, Autistic Kylo Ren, Fluff and Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex Hux, M/M, PTSD Hux, PTSD Kylo Ren, Trans Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bipolar_Armitage_Hux/pseuds/Bipolar_Armitage_Hux
Summary: In the aftermath of Brendol's death, the boys clean up a body, commit arson and have a rather fluffy end to their evening.





	

"I'm sorry," Hux said into Kylo's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I lost control. And I'm sorry I've fucked everything up. And I'm sorry for everything he did to you but he-" Hux paused, let go of Kylo and took his face in his hands. "He can't hurt either of us any more. We're free, Kylo." He pulled the shaking man back into his arms after kissing his forehead.  
  
"You-" Hux began, stammering a little. "Do you want to go back to the car- I can-" The other shook his head. "Are you sure?"   
  
"Y-yeah-" Kylo forced himself to respond, clearly not feeling up to speaking. "You - you need my help." Hux, knowing that Kylo didn't feel up to talk didn't question him further, just pulled him into his arms and gently stroked his back. Hux sighed and really started to think about what they were going to have to do now. They couldn't rely on Phasma to clean all of this up, they were going to have to sort it all out themselves.   
  
"So, burn the estate to the ground?" Hux said half joking. Kylo dared to let out a slight smile at the remark. "It would solve a lot of this. Make it look like he fell asleep drunk with a cigarette or something? Burnt the entire thing up. They'd never know it was us." Hux stopped and stared at Kylo, he was shaking under Hux's large coat which he was wrapping around himself. "Are you sure you don't wanna wait in the car?" HIs beloved shook his head.  
  
"There's - there's a camera, Phasma wanted me to film-"  
  
"Oh fuck. Of course," Hux said, voice panicked. "Uh-"  
  
"I can get it whilst you- will you be able to-"   
  
"Wipe it then we pretend the thing broke? Of course." Kylo relaxed a little and Hux smiled. He turned around and walked to his father's corpse, nudging it with his foot as if he couldn't believe that he was really dead. "I should be sad about this, or angry, or... Something. But I'm- I'm not. At all." Kylo didn't reply to that, he just allowed Hux to have this moment. Kylo took this moment to drag a chair from the table over, shakily and weakly to the dining room's corner and stumbled as he did so to detach Phasma's camera from the bracket where Brendol's normal home security system camera stood. He pulled it down, carefully and shakily got off the chair and walked back over to Hux. He nudged the thin, distraught man's arm holding the camera out to him. "Oh, thank you," Hux smiled, taking this opportunity to hold Kylo in his arms again - gently of course - and kiss his cheek. He took the camera from him and put it in the deep, left pocket of the coat. "I've been thinking, we need to just - we - I think we're going to have to burn the dining room. Not only because I want to burn this fucking place to the ground. Although, that is- that is a huge-" Hux paused. "I have a petrol in the back of the car. We could take down the dining room easily. I'll - I'll walk you to the car, you can turn the heat up and- and I'll sort out everything, okay?"   
  
"I want-"   
  
"Kylo. If you really want to help you can, but you're wearing nothing but my coat. You need to get warm," Hux insisted with his hands on Kylo's shoulders, his love smiled a little. His mind hadn't quite left the role of 'Brendol's Slut', as a result little moments of affection were both what he craved more than anything and something he couldn't quite process as real. He didn't want to be alone because he was scared that if Hux wasn't around, he'd disappear. It would prove that Hux wasn't real, or maybe he'd leave. He knew it was irrational and he felt a pang of guilt for even considering it but he couldn't get the thought out of his head. "Hey," Hux said, pulling Kylo into his arms again. "I'll walk you to the car, and I'll be back before you know it. I promise." Hux stroked Kylo's left cheek with an encouraging smile, and understanding that despite his fears this was the best option he nodded. Hux wrapped his arm around Kylo's waist, leading him to the car. He allowed the other to lean on him, understanding his need for closeness. When they got to the car, he turned on the ignition, allowing the heating to come on as well as allowing the stereo to come on. Hux spent longer than he should have picking a CD for Kylo to listen to, his mind not being quite in a place where he could make a decision himself. In truth, Hux just didn't really want to leave Kylo - not even for a minute. Eventually, after many suggestions being declined he found a The 1975 album which Kylo agree too, which made the other smile a little. They had similar taste in music (since Hux had rarely listened to any before Kylo) but his likes either got dismissed as "too cliche" or "too pretentious". Although, in his defense he was just catching up on music now in his mid-twenties so he wasn't aware of the bands and songs that apparently were "being played  _everywhere_ ". Everything was new and interesting to Hux, and in all honesty Kylo really liked that.   
  
"Before I go, in the inside pocket there's a pack of cigarettes. Could you pass me them?" Hux asked, much to Kylo's confusion. He'd never seen Hux smoke before, he didn't smoke. At least, Kylo thought he didn't. He passed them to him and as soon as his hands touched the packet his hands went rigid but he understood. The pack of Marlboro cigarettes were old, yellowing and a red fingerprint on them that looked like it might have been blood. He curiously opened the lid to see that only three had been smoked. He passed it to Hux.   
  
"Thanks," he said, kissing Kylo on the forehead before shutting the car door and went round to the boot, taking out the container of petrol, one of the few things he didn't actually need to hide in his car. He took out a cigarette from the pack he'd stolen from his father almost ten years ago, vaguely surprised he could still light them. From what he could tell he still smoke them which didn't surprise him. The walk to the dining room was one of the longest, most dramatic he'd ever taken in his life. He could feel his heartbeat in his ears, and if this was a film it would have a spectacular drum solo orchestrating the moment. He was barely aware of the moment passing, he could just remember flashes of the scene. He poured a generous amount over his father and trailed over the dining room table, he left a trail behind him all the way to the front door. When he left the house he had a small amount of petrol left in the container which he closed, took back to the car and locked back in the boot. He lit a cigarette, partly to calm his nerves but also because it felt appropriate to use his father's cigarette to burn his house down. And there was little point in wasting it.   
  
The first drag of the cigarette resulted in him coughing, he hadn't had one in around three years and that had been his third time. The second drag was a little easier, but still hurt and made his head feel funny. When he was half way down, he was getting used to the sensation and it actually felt pretty good. A quarter of the way down he stopped, threw the cigarette into the petrol and without taking a look behind him, practically ran to the car. He didn't say a word to Kylo at first, he just knew he needed to get down the drive way as soon as possible. He slammed the accelerator, without a seat belt on and didn't so much as think until they reached the road. At that point he turned around and parked so he could watch. The fire had started to get going at this point, and Hux smiled as he watched the destruction of his childhood 'home'. He turned to Kylo who had a strange look on his face, and he reached out to take his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. In response, he leaned across the gear stick, wrapped his arms around Hux's waist and nuzzled into his chest, causing the hitman to smile and wrap his arms around him in return and kiss the top of his head. Hux felt his tears sting as he smiled harder than he could remember doing in his life. He felt guilty for being happy about this and he wasn't  _just_ pleased at the outcome of tonight's dinner. He was hurt, upset, frustrated, angry, anxious, and a whole other list of emotions he struggled to place... But he was  _free_. The man who tortured him all his life was gone. And he couldn't pretend he wasn't ecstatic about that. They sat there like this for a good five minutes before Hux started to hear what he suspect were the sirens of a fire engine that suggested he needed to get him and Kylo away as soon as possible. Thankfully, he was getting very good at that.   
  
When they got to what was pretty-much-their apartment Kylo stood awkwardly by the door whilst Hux started to run his love a hot bubble bath whilst the other sat awkwardly by the front door. When Hux got in front the bathroom he looked at him strangely.   
  
"I- uh- I don't want- I'm disgusting and-"   
  
"No, oh fuck, Kylo no, it's- it's fine," Hux said rushing towards him and taking him in his arms again. Kylo fell into them like it was the place he belonged, the affection starved boy clung to Hux never wanting to let go. "Go curl up on the sofa, after you've had a nice long bath, I'll make you some food and then we can whatever you like, okay?" Kylo nodded with a teary smile.   
  
Kylo got into the warm bath, lying their for a while allowing the bubbles and water to take away all of the piss, blood, filth, sweat and his entire night from his body. He tried not to think about what Brendol did to him, and focus on the fact he was dead. He thought about how him and Hux would have to face Phasma soon, very soon. When they did, he wouldn't have to be a whore any more. Hux would be in charge and Kylo could do whatever he like. That day was coming soon. It'll all be over. He told himself those words over and over again as he rested, his legs bent so his feet could rest in the bath too. He washed his hair and stroked it afterwards, enjoying the long thick black wavy hair without the presence of piss and blood. Back at the club, he could only get a quick shower in a bathroom that he shared with the other workers, he was lucky if the water hadn't run cold and even luckier if he didn't have someone banging on the door after five minutes. Now he was in a hot bath, which he could lie in as long as he pleased. When the bubbles had started to disappear he started to play the old game that he used to entertain himself with back when he had access too a bath. He slid himself down and held his head under the soapy water with his eyes screwed shut seeing how long he could hold his breath for. When he got back out he gasped and rubbed soap from his eyelids, with a smile. It felt good, in a strange way. He used to think he would bring his head back up again one day and they'd find his beautiful corpse in the bathtub one morning. He thought that less and less now, he had Hux. And this nightmare would be over soon. It had to be, one way or another.  
  
When he eventually got out, he dried himself with a large, fluffy white towel and smiled as he wrapped it around his shoulders. He buried his face in the soft fabric and smiled. He knew Hux had left this out on purpose, it was easily the nicest towel he owned. He dried himself, wrapped it around his waist and walked back into the living room to see that Hux was actually  _cooking_. Kylo walked over to him complete confusion, and Hux turned around with a smile and pulled him into his arms, smothering the side of his face with kisses.   
  
"How are you feeling?"   
  
"A little better," Kylo responded with a slight smile. He was still visibly anxious and fragile but Hux was just glad that he was feeling better. Even if it was just a little. "You're cooking," Kylo said with raised eyebrows. Hux let out a nervous chuckle before turning back to the stove.   
  
"I uh- looked up how to make pancakes," he said a little embarrassed, visibly struggling to flip over the mixture in the frying pan. "I thought it'd be a nice surprise but... I don't think it'll work." Kylo grinned and watched him with a little bit of pride. He'd never seen Hux cook before, or voluntarily eat anything that wasn't something quick and sweet or junk food. This was  _huge_.   
  
"Hux," Kylo said suddenly, catching the other man off-guard. "It'll be amazing, you're amazing." There was a slight lift in his voice, not that the general look of distress was gone. There was just a little bit of good, a little bit of hope. "I'm going to go get changed- uh," Kylo paused looking a little embarassed. "Could I -uh take some of your clothes?"   
  
"Yeah, yeah of course," Hux said, jumping as the frying pan spat water. Kylo turned away and walked to Hux's- or their, he supposed - bedroom. He picked up t-shirt that was incredibly baggy on Hux and still managed to be loose on him. As to why his love owned an XL t-shirt he had no idea, on Kylo the sleeves went down to his elbows. Next, he picked up a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms that looked incredibly comfy and before he left he buried his face into his t-shirt. He smelt Hux - the smell of soap, peppermint and something sweet he couldn't place. When he got back into the living room, a very anxious but proud looking Hux sat there with two mangled looking pancakes. He, like Kylo, looked like he'd been through hell, which they had, but there was a glint of pride showing through his eyes. Kylo fell into place next to him, nudging his arm with his head until Hux wrapped it around him, and then snuggled into his chest. Despite Kylo being really happy that Hux had managed to cook something for himself, he actually managed to fall asleep before finishing it. Resulting in Hux attempting to gently carry him into the bedroom and... Failing. Resulting in him sleepily stumbling his way into the bedroom.  
  
"Do you want the lights off or-" Hux asked, as Kylo slipped into bed.   
  
"On," the half-asleep man interrupted, almost incoherently. Hux slipped into bed beside him, wrapping his cold arms around Kylo's warm torso.   
  
"Sleep well, my love," Hux said pressing his lips into Kylo's forehead. He smiled and although he could still feel Brendol's hands cling to him and his voice in his ear, he actually managed to feel a little happy, almost safe. Not completely of course, but it was enough.


End file.
